


I Love You

by DarkAliceLilith



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:01:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22308355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: He felt his heart melt as he looked outside to see Richie, his hands full of groceries and another bag hanging from his mouth, shuffling along in the snow as he wrote a message with his feet.
Relationships: Ben Hanscom/Richie Tozier
Comments: 5
Kudos: 42





	I Love You

Ben had heard the car pull into the driveway several minutes ago, but had yet to hear the front door open. Wondering if Richie needed help with the groceries, he got up from his desk and walked over to the window, which gave him a good view of the driveway and front yard.

He felt his heart melt as he looked outside to see Richie, his hands full of groceries and another bag hanging from his mouth, shuffling along in the snow as he wrote a message with his feet. So far it read, ‘I lov’ but as Ben continued to watch him, Richie completely spelt out ‘I love you’ along with a small heart. 

Ben couldn’t help the smile that formed on his face as he stared down at the message before he was bounding down the stairs and throwing open the front door where Richie was now standing, fumbling for his keys.

Richie looked up, grabbing the bag still hanging from his mouth and grinned. “Hey, babe.”

Ben grabbed the front of his coat and yanked him forward for a kiss. Richie let out a muffled yelp, but quickly returned the kiss. 

“I take it you saw my message?”

Ben nodded. “I did.” 

He grabbed the bags discarded by Richie’s feet, helping him carry them to the kitchen. He put away the things that needed to go into the fridge and freezer, but once he was done with that, he took Richie’s hand, dragging him away from the cupboards and out of the kitchen.

“We haven’t finished-“

Ben silenced Richie with a kiss. “Don’t worry about it. We can finish later.”

Richie placed his hands on Ben’s waist and smiled softly. “So why did you pull me away?”

“There’s something I’ve been planning, but I feel like right now is the perfect time for it, especially after your message in the snow.”

“Oh? And what have you been planning, hot stuff?”

Ben chuckled softly at the nickname before he was pulling Richie closer. “I want to marry you, Richie.”

Richie looked at him shocked, his mouth opening and closing, but he seemed unable to speak for a long moment that had Ben nervously wondering if he had made a mistake. Then Richie was cupping his face and kissing him deeply. 

Richie pulled back after a moment and in a soft voice, he said, “If you’re asking me to marry you, then the answer is yes.” He gave him another kiss. “I love you so much, Ben.”

“I love you too, Richie,” Ben said, a smile forming on his face as he looked at Richie, feeling elated. He hadn’t known how Richie would react to him asking. They never talked about marriage, but whenever the future came up, they always saw each other in it. He hugged Richie tighter, burying his face in Richie’s neck and breathing him in. “I don’t have a ring. I hadn’t bought one yet.”

“We’ll go together. In fact, we’ll go tomorrow. You don’t have plans tomorrow, do you?”

Ben shook his head. “No.”

“Then we’ll go tomorrow,” Richie said, letting go of Ben and taking his hands in his, giving them a gentle squeeze. “So, future Mr. Tozier, how about we celebrate?”

Ben let out a laugh. “What makes you so sure I’ll be taking your name?”

“Mr. Hanscom-Tozier?” Richie tried.

Ben smiled. “We’ll talk about it. But first, let’s celebrate.” He leaned in for another kiss, pulling Richie towards the stairs.


End file.
